Emotions Unfurled: The Story
by Yamino Tenshi 202
Summary: Rated for later events: Yugi started to write in the diary Yami gave him to vent out his emotions... but what happens when a certain brunette finds it? YYxY, YYxAnzu
1. Chapter 1

Yuki: Okay, If you read my poem, you will know it is YYxY and one-sided YYxA (Anzu).

Yugi: There will be many poems, a lot of which Yuki has writen recently.

Yami: Okay here we go

* * *

_June 8_

_It was my birthday a few days ago, but I'm finally started to write in the journal Yami gave me. I like it a lot. He hasn't really been able to hang out with me much because he has Anzu as a girlfriend. I mean... she doesn't really let anyone get close to Mou hitori no boku at all. And Jounouchi calls me possessive sometimes. School ended on my birthday, HOORAY!!! How could I get a better birthday present... other that my journal. Well, guess it's time to go help Jii-chan in the game shop... but not before I write this down. It's a poem I thought of on my birthday: _

_Empty_

_Why do I cry _

_At night, no one around_

_In empty streets_

_No one hears a sound_

_Why do I walk_

_In empty galleries_

_Empty, barren_

_Me, no one sees_

_Why am I angry_

_And full of sorrow_

_Empty of happiness_

_No hope for tomorrow_

_Why ami I dying _

_No care for me _

_You do not love me _

_My heart, empty _

_Empty streets _

_Galleries empty _

_Sadness only in _

_My heart that's on empty_

(End journal Entry)

* * *

Yugi closed his journal and went downstairs to help his Jii-chan in the Kame Game Shop. It was one of the few days that Yami wasn't going out with Anzu, so he wanted to make the time last. But by the time he got to the shop, Jii-chan didn't need anymore help, so he was able to be with Yami for a little bit. _'Hmm... I wonder where he is.'_ He found him in the living room, but he was surprised at what he saw... in good terms of the word

There Yami was, no shirt upon his godlike body, revealing the well toned muscles and abs. There he was, wantonly watching TV, yet looking as though he was perfecting the art of watching it. Well... at least to Yugi, that's what it looked like. Yugi leaned against the doorframe and his eyes went further south. He blushed profusely atwhat he was gazing at. Yami's pants were his leather ones and they had slipped down to where you could see the edge of the... 'forbidden' area. He started panting slightly. Yugi was disturbed from his dream gazing by the object of his present affection.

"Aibou, daijoubu ka? You look kind of flushed." The little hikari just realized that he had been staring at his darkness.

"Iie, daijoubu... I was just kind of tired so I was just trying to catch my breath a little."

"Okay... wanna sit down, hikari?"

"H-hai." Yugi came around and sat down on the couch. Next to his yami. Suddenly, his pants seemed a little tighter than usual, so he inched his hips back a little.

In the head of Mou hitori no Yugi, Yami was thinking about how distant he had gotten from his hikari. Sure Anzu was pretty, friendly, and popular... but it didn't seem worth giving up his precious hikari. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see his pretty little hikari. His gaze fell mostly on the cherubic face with amethyst eyes, pure and innocent unlike Anzu's harsh and possessive sapphire, the hikari's rosy plush lips at far out shined the glossy yet hard lips of his girlfriends. Just the thought of those lips... how soft they would be... how soft for him to take.

Yami snapped out of his stupor and mentally hit himself. _'I'm straight dammit! I just have to concentrate on getting closer to Yugi, not... what I was just thinking about!' _

"Aibou?"

"Hmm?"

_"_How about we do something together today, just the two of us hanging out at the arcade or something?" Yami blushed lightly at the fact of how that sentence must've sounded so stupid.

"Sure, Yami." _'I guess he cares about me still.'_

"Okay," he stood up, "I just have to get ready. Do you want to go now or later?"_ 'Why didn't I ask that in the first place?'_

"Hmm, let's just go right now."

"Okay," Yami made his way to the stairs, "I'll be down in 10 minutes."

"All right, Yami." _'Yes, now I get him all to myself for one day.'_

* * *

Yuki: OK that's what I have. Sorry if it sucked.

Yami: Constructive criticism is welcome. (looks at constant flamers) You hear me?! CONSTRUCTIVE!!!

Yugi: Review and she'll update sooner (whispers) cuz, she's got a week off school


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki: Okay, chapter 2

There will be a poem every two or three chapters I guess. Sorry for not updating. (bows deeply)

"talking"

_'personal thoughts'_

_/Yugi to Yami/_

_--Yami to Yugi--_

* * *

June 8 (cont)

Yami went up to his room to get dressed. He put on his signature leather vest and started to wonder about the fantasy he had been having down stairs.

_'I am straight... right? Oh, who gives a crap... Anzu's been taken up all my time, I don't even speak to Aibou anymore.' _He felt guilty now that his Aibou seemed so far away and was nervous to talk to him. Once he got dressed, he went back down stairs to see Yugi in the same outfit. Yami's heart skipped a beat. Something about how he looked, how his pretty Aibou looked...

"So Yugi, ready to go?" he asked nervously. His question was blessed with the answer of a smile.

"Hai, where are we going to go?" Amethyst eyes twinkled at the sound of getting to spend time with his Yami. A bell alerted them that they were not alone. They both looked towards the game shop door to see Anzu standing there in her slutiest of outfit - a _really _short mini skirt, a tube top, and boots that went up to her knees.

"Yami," she said, as she pranced over to his side, her skirt riding up slightly, making Yugi want to vomit. "We had a date today, remember?" Yugi looked down in disappointment. The next words were kind of shocking to him.

"No, Anzu, I don't," Yami said sternly. "We didn't and don't have a date for today because I'm going to the carnival with Aibou today." Anzu made a face.

"But Yami..." she whined, "I already planned a whole day of shopping for us."

_-Yeah, without asking me...- _Annoyance filtered through the mind link.

The thought of Yami not deciding anywhere they went on a date kind of pissed Yugi off. Why wasn't _his_ Yami getting to decide anything? Apparently, Yugi let his emotions get the best of him.

"Listen, Anzu-" Yugi started, but he never finished. Anzu had turned to him.

"No, you listen, runt! Yami is MY boyfriend, we do what WE want. He's not yours, you know," she ranted, jealousy radiating from her very being. It even drifted into the kiss that she firmly pressed to Yami's unwilling lips with her tongue sliding into his mouth as she pushed him against the glass case displaying new game systems. Of course, this pissed our little Yugi off very much. What Yami thought made him even madder at Anzu.

_-God, Anzu... please... just get off, please...-_ Yami's thoughts were overflowed with fear. Fear, Yugi didn't know of what, but that and an unshed tear in Yami's ruby eyes made Yugi's emotions boil over.

Yugi strode over and pushed Anzu away, making her fall on her butt. Her azure eyes opened up widely as she stood up.

"Looks like somebody finally grew up," she said. She saw the possessive stance he had in front of 'her' Yami. It pissed her off.

"Hey, get away from MY YAMI!"

She walked up to him and tried to slap Yugi across the face. It never touched him. Yami had caught Anzu's wrist. His eyes burned with terrifying anger.

"Leave." Anzu could only gape stupidly.

"B-But Yami... I-"

"LEAVE!" Yugi could feel the rage flowing through their mind link, as well as... possessiveness?

"Fine Yami Mutou! See if I ever go out with you again!" Anzu turned on the heel of her hooker boots and left.

Yami turned to the little Hikari. "You okay?" A nod in the affirmative, though Yami saw an emotion in his Aibou's eyes he couldn't place... admiration?... liking or wanting?

"So are we gonna go to the carnival or what?" Yugi said sassily. The attitude brought a smile to Yami's face.

"Yeah, let's go," Yami said as he grabbed the little one's hand and they headed out the door.

* * *

Yuki: Read and Review.


End file.
